Kingdom Hearts: Marvel (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2, Part 2)
About These are Issues that tie into Kingdom Hearts: Marvel. Summary - Riku is unable to control his new inhuman powers, much like Skye. - Mickey and Pete worry about Riku, due to his ever growing thirst for revenge from Raina's selfishness, losing his friend Tripp and causing Skye to become distraught. - Replica plans to gain similar powers such as Riku. - Coulson makes it his sworn duty to make sure Riku is taken care of, feeling that it was his fault that he was given such powers. Issues '- Issue 119: ''Aftershocks' Playable Character: Riku 'Boss: Raina' Riku runs into the main hall of the kree city chamber and battles a confused Raina out of revenge. Coulson, and the rest of the team must deal with the consequences of their war with HYDRA as shocking revelations threaten to tear them apart, and HYDRA makes a dangerous move that may involve a traitor in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s midst. Plus, Skye's and Riku's powers make them both unstable which worries both Pete and Mickey. Riku is at the S.H.I.E.L.D. training facility where he is secretly learning to control his powers. Riku, then, vows to take vengence on Raina for what she did to Tripplet. Meanwhile, Replica takes interest Riku's new inhuman power and decides to gain some of his own. Riku and Fitz tries to comfort Skye due to her being stressed from her new powers. '- Issue 120: Who You Really Are''' Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Bobbi Morse Boss: Vin-Tak Riku, Coulson and his team come to the aid of a confused Lady Sif, who has lost her memory after fighting with a mysterious warrior whose true mission will send shockwaves through S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile, Bobbi and Mack continue to hide their true mission from everyone close to them. Meanwhile, Riku Is still on the hunt for Raina for vengeance after what she did to Tripplet. The Kree visitor, known as Vin-tak, reveals that the Kree knew about the Keyblade, the keyblade war and the door to the light and were praised, so they were another exception to Terringenesis. After finding out about their new powers, Coulson, Pete and Mickey are worried about Riku's anger and Skye's efdects on the team. Also, Skye Is worried the their new powers may destroy themselves and all of their friends. Meanwhile, Namine comes to Sif when she returns to Asgard and Is acting weird with Odin constantly her side.a ' - Issue 121: One Of Us' Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson, Melinda May, Bobbi Morse Boss: Karla Faye Gideon/Francis Noche/Angar the Screamer/Riku Replica Cal seeks revenge on Coulson by assembling a team of Super Villains to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile, May calls on renowned Dr. Andrew Garner, her charismatic ex-husband, with a crisis that threatens to tear the team apart. Riku's recent fighting becomes more violent and frightening and his powers start to worry Coulson, Pete and Mickey. When Riku encounters Cal, he welcome's Riku's changes and states that he would make the perfect husband for Skye, before being transported by Gordon. After helping Bobbi fight off Karla, Replica appears, admitting that his plan backfired and has grown jealous that Riku has gained these new powers. Due to Cal's comments, Riku decides to end any possible relationship between him and Skye. '- Issue 122: Love In the Time of HYDRA' Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Skye Playable Character: Mickey Assistant Characters: Pete, Agent Coulson Coulson, Riku and their team are still reeling from a shocking revelation that leaves the team fractured as they must decide what to do with one of their own. Meanwhile, Bobbi and Mack reveal their true allegiance to Hunter, while elsewhere, Ward and Agent 33 embark on a personal mission. The head of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. reveal their new weapon, the mysterious warriors. As a result of Riku calling off a possible relationship with Skye, his powers become out of control. Meanwhile, Vanitas exclaims that he is unable to help Replica, because he must oversee operations with Baron Von Strucker. As a result, Replica decides to find Riku's enemy, Raina, to strike a deal. When Riku and Skye are dropped off at the cabin, this is the first time you will play as both Mickey and Riku. '- Issue 123: One Door Closes' Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Skye Playable Character: Mickey Assistant Characters: Pete, Agent Coulson, Melinda May Boss: Rhino Mysterious Soldier & Agent Calderon' War comes to Mickey and Coulson’s doorstep in a way they never anticipated as shocking revelations are brought to light, and Skye struggles to control her new abilities but will soon make a decision that irrevocably changes her life. Skye is devastated by Riku's rejection, as well. Meanwhile, Replica finds Gordon and exclaims that he is a "gifted" ready for transformation. When both Mickey and Coulson escapes, Pete stays with Melinda, promising that he will not let anything bad happen to the rest of the team. '- Issue 124: Afterlife' Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Skye Playable Character: Mickey, Assistant Characters: Agent Coulson, Lance Hunter, Deathlok '''''Boss: Gorilla Mysterious Soldier/Raina As Robert Gonzales makes his move, Coulson must do whatever it takes to protect the future of S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile Skye’s journey to control her powers takes a surprising turn when she and Riku meets the enigmatic Inhuman named Lincoln. Also, Skye decides to let go of Riku's rejection. Meanwhile, Replica transforms into an Inhuman and before Gordon can congratulate him, he disappears. Riku is about to fight Raina, but Jiaying request them to stop and to treat her as one of them. Jiaying hugs Cal and thanks him for finding both their daughter and a weilder of the keyblade, a warrior heavily worshipped by the Kree. '- Issue 125: Melinda' 1st Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Skye 'Boss: Replica ''' Riku gets incredibly jealous of Skye and Lincoln, but keeps telling himself that it is for the best. Replica makes an appearance, in his Inhuman form, completely green with horns and powers of teleportation and fire. Replica warns Raina about Riku's lust for revenge and tells her that she should strike. The story of Melinda May’s transformation into “The Cavalry” is revealed as she tells Pete the story, while at a crossroads in the war between Coulson and Gonzales. As Skye and Riku learn more about her true heritage from Lincoln, the truth about the Inhumans will send her in a new direction. '- Issue 126: The Frenemy of my Enemy' 1st Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Skye, Lincoln Campbell, Gordon 2nd Playable Character: Mickey Assistant Characters: Agent Coulson, Deathlok, Lance Hunter, Grant Ward, Agent 33 A dangerous new alliance is formed as Mickey, Coulson and Hunter turn to the last person anyone would expect – Grant Ward! As the war between S.H.I.E.L.D. factions continues, Riku, Skye and Lincoln will find themselves drawn into this conflict. '- Issue 127: The Dirty Half-Dozen Plus Three' 1st Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson, Skye, Grant Ward, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz Boss: Dr. List and Robot Mysterious Soldier Gonzalas, Riku and Coulson must find a way to put their differences aside and work together against HYDRA, even if it means teaming up with someone they don’t trust.